High Society Hippies
by deomniallyd
Summary: COLLABORATION A/U FIC BETWEEN MYSELF AND KILI15645: Set in the 1960s. Rose is an unhappily engaged high society girl who, through an acquaintance, meets Jack, a free spirited hippie. Their worlds clash as they begin to fall in love. Can their romance survive in world of drugs and protests mixed with the ways of high society? R&R! :)
1. Prologue PI-Hippies

**A/N: This will be a collaboration fic between myself and Kili15645. It's rated T for language, sexual/suggestive themes, and hippie activities.**

**Prologue Part I: Meet The Hippies (deomniallyd)**

_Hippies Intro:_

It was the summer of 1964, a group of local hippies were sitting in the woods in Portland, Oregon. In the group was; 19 year old Jack Dawson, he was the leader of the group and had long flowing blonde hair and seafoam eyes. 19 year old Fabrizio De Rossi, he was Jack's best friend of Italian background and had long brown hair and hazel eyes. 19 year old Helga Dahl, she was Fabrizio's girlfriend, a pretty girl of Norwegian background with long flowing blonde locks that she enjoyed wearing tie dye headbands in and electrifying blue eyes. 20 year old Tommy Ryan, he was of Irish background and good friends with Jack and Fabrizio, he had long wavy sandy brown hair and green eyes. 20 year old Megan O'Dell, she was Tommy's girlfriend, a pretty girl of Irish background with long wavy blonde locks that she sometimes liked to braid and green eyes. 20 year old Bjorn Gunderson, Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy's friend of Swedish background, he had long flowy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 20 year old Marta Gustafsson, she was Bjorn's girlfriend, a pretty girl of Swedish background with long wavy blonde hair that she enjoyed wearing flowers in and deep blue eyes. 22 year old Olaus Gunderson, he was Bjorn's cousin and friends of the guys, he was of Swedish background and had long light brown hair and soft blue eyes. And, 19 year old Stephanie Lovejoy, she was Olaus's girlfriend and best friends with Helga, she was a pretty girl of English background with long blonde hair that she wore colorful headbands in and hazel eyes, she was also the daughter of Spicer Lovejoy, the personal bodyguard of multi billionaire steel heir Caledon Hockley who did not approve of her hippie ways but she didn't care. They enjoyed going to concerts in the park, protests, and hippie parties. Tonight, they were planning a big party at Helga's house while sitting in Jack's van.

"Dudes this party is gonna be so groovy!" Tommy exclaimed, tilting down his giant aviator shades to wink at them. Jack laughed "So who's bringing the beer?" he asked. Bjorn shrugged "I can." he offered.

"Groovy!" Jack high fived him. Olaus grinned "I can bring some snacks." he offered. "That'd be so groovy dude!" Tommy said excitedly. "Oooh! Bring cheese puffs!" Megan chimed in. "And pretzels!" suggested Stephanie. Olaus laughed "Sure, what else?" he asked.

"How about chips?" Bjorn asked. "Oh and cookies!" Tommy added. "Hey don't forget chocolate!" Jack laughed. "Sure sure and sure!" Olaus laughed. Jack grinned "Fabrizio, Helga, what do you guys think for snacks?" he asked. No answer, they were making out as usual.

Fabrizio took off Helga's round sunglasses and tie-dye headband, he was running his fingers through her long, flowing, blonde locks. Helga was sitting in his lap and bouncing around, giggling. "Who's the grooviest chick ever? You are Helga, you're all mine baby." Fabrizio mumbled between kisses.

"You're my groovy cat Fabby, forever." Helga mumbled back, taking off Fabrizio's aviator shades. Jack bust out laughing, Tommy and Olaus were snickering, and Bjorn started to make out with Marta.

Fabrizio and Helga along with Bjorn and Marta were the most intimate and serious couples of the group. "I wonder who's gonna have their flower child first?" Jack laughed. Tommy shrugged "I bet on Fabrizio and Helga for sure!" he replied laughing. Megan rolled her eyes "Can we keep talking about the party?" she asked.

"Sure, sorry baby!" Tommy laughed. "GUYS!" Jack shouted. Fabrizio snapped up, hitting his head on the roof of the van. "Ow shit!" Fabrizio shouted. Helga kissed the top of his head. Jack and Tommy bust out laughing. Helga rolled her eyes at them, even Bjorn and Marta looked up.

"Hey shut up, what do you want man?" Fabrizio asked. "Snacks? What kind of snacks should we bring?" Jack replied. Helga thought for a second "I can set out some pepperoni and cheese platters on the kitchen table." she said.

"Is anyone bringing beer?" Fabrizio asked. "Yeah Bjorn is." Jack said. "Plus I'm sure my dad has some extra in the garage cooler." Helga added. "Hey I can bring some regular pop too." Marta offered. Stephanie nodded "Groovy idea!" she said.

"So what kind of music should I bring?" Megan asked. "Groovy shit, stuff that's fun to dance to!" Jack said, lighting a cigarette. Olaus nodded "Yeah that'd be groovy as eff dudes!" he agreed. Stephanie nodded "Totally groovy!" Fabrizio went back to kissing Helga and Bjorn went back to kissing Marta.

Tommy was snacking on chips "Hey you guys want some chips?" he asked. Olaus shrugged "Sure." he took a handful and shoved them in his mouth. Stephanie giggled "Oh that's nice Olaus." she rolled her eyes playfully. Megan laughed "Here feed me one." she said. Tommy grinned "Open up!" he put a chip in her mouth.

Jack laughed "I seriously need me a chick..." he said. "Hey you'll find one, there's plenty of groovy chicks in these woods!" Tommy replied. Jack grinned "Groovy." Stephanie kissed Olaus "Hey guys my dad's probably wondering where I am, so I better get going, see ya at the party! Peace out!" she said, getting up.

Olaus got up and kissed her again "Okay, see ya! Stay groovy baby." he grinned. Stephanie giggled "I will." she walked away. Fabrizio was still making out with Helga and Bjorn was still making out with Marta. Even Tommy and Megan started to make out. "Like I said, need me a chick..." Jack shook his head, laughing.


	2. Prologue P2-Hippies

**Prologue Part II: Meet The High Society Members (kili15645)**

_High Society Intro:_

As the hippies met in the woods, the high society members sat in Cal Hockley's large house, talking casually. In the group was 17 year old Rose DeWitt Bukater, who had Dutch heritage with flaming red hair and bright green eyes. Her fiancee was 30 year old Cal Hockley, the Pittsburgh steel tycoon with English heritage. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Ruth DeWitt Bukater was Rose's mother and was currently age 40 with red hair and green eyes. She also had Dutch heritage. 23 year old Trudy Bolt was the Irish maid of the DeWitt Bukaters. She had brown hair and dark green eyes. Spicer Lovejoy, the 46 year old bodyguard/valet of Cal, had gray hair and hazel eyes. He had English heritage and had one daughter, Stephanie, who had left to join a group of hippies.

Rose sat next to Cal, nodding and smiling so everyone would think she was listening to their conversation.

"The wedding will surely be a very divine affair, don't you agree, Rose?" Ruth said, Rose nodded.

"Of course, mother." Rose said with a smile that said "I wish I weren't here" but no one seemed to notice. She just sighed, imagining her life one day with a handsome man who was her age. She and Cal were about ten years apart, and she didn't love Cal. She didn't LIKE Cal. Suddenly, Lovejoy's daughter Stephanie came bounding through the door.

"Stephanie! Don't ever do that again!" Lovejoy hissed at her. She just smiled and went up to him, throwing her arms around him in a quick hug before talking quickly.

"Daddy, can I PLEASE go to a party with the hippies? Please?" she begged, and Lovejoy considered it.

"How would you get there? Where is it?" he asked, and she paused, thinking.

"Helga's house is where it is, and Olaus would drive me!" she batted her eyelashes and he just shook his head.

"I don't want you being alone with that boy." Lovejoy said sternly, and Stephanie just rolled her eyes.

"Please daddy?" Stephanie pleaded, finally making Lovejoy smile.

"Alright, but no... Kissing." Lovejoy shuddered.

"Yes, I promise!" Stephanie lied with a squeal, then spotted Rose over with everyone else, obviously bored. Rose had never liked being high society. Stephanie signaled her over and when Rose came, Lovejoy went back to talk with Cal.

"So, Rose... You want to come to a real party with me and the hippies?"


End file.
